Dorks and Dresses
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: It's not every day the Shepherds got to relax, let alone do something outside their usual. But, when a grateful dynast invites them to an opera shortly after Walhart's defeat, it's the perfect opportunity for Severa and Lucina to go out and find just the right gown for the occasion. And maybe some accessories.


**Made for a friend on Discord. (Come join us! discord . gg / 7GVfGy) We talk Awakening, fic, and otherwise!**

It was barely a week after the Shepherds had laid low Walhart the Conqueror that they received an invitation. A grateful dynast had invited the great liberators to the opening night of their land's opera, and desiring a break from the constant warfare, Chrom had accepted.

This did put the Shepherds in a bit of a pickle, as the opera was bound to require formal clothes. Chrom and Sumia were set, being Exalt and Queen, but the others… not so much. Which was why, upon their arrival at the first large city, they were given the day to shop.

"Gawds, what horrid selection."

A pair of Shepherds were walking down one of the city's many streets, searching for somewhere to shop. Both were young women, one with a regal countenance and dark-blue hair while the other wore a scowl beneath her head of silver locks.

"I didn't see what was so wrong with the last place." The regal girl answered, a simple smile on her lips. "Perhaps you're being too picky again."

Her companion's scowl deepened. "They were selling rags for the price of silk, like hell I'm being picky. It's your own fault for being so simple, Lucy."

Lucy, full name Lucina, chuckled. "I don't know, Sev, their wares were quite charming. You looked so very interested when I grabbed that one dress.

Sev, full name Severa, flushed at the reminder. "That wasn't a dress, it was a catastrophe! The color clash with your hair was bad enough, but I don't want to know how they got it to shimmer!"

Lucina laughed again and glanced around, the many shops and people walking about a welcome reprieve from the war of not even a week ago. In truth, she'd never been to an opera that she could remember. All she had were vague memories of watching the Royal Orchestra with Cynthia barely a toddler.

"There." Severa sighed, pointing to a storefront with large windows displaying lovely dresses on stands. "That's about the best place I've seen today."

Lucina smiled and started to go through the day. "Aren't we supposed to meet our sisters soon? I believe their words were 'meet for dinner or suffer!'"

"Those dorks can wait." Severa huffed as they stopped before the store. "I won't be going anywhere until we have the best dresses in the Shepherds!"

She tossed a purse and caught it, the jingle of coin making Lucina eye her. "I still can't believe you stole that."

"Borrowed." Severa corrected with a smirk. "Dad's never been one to say no to me, even if it's his funds. He'll slap me with some chores or something, but that's nothing for me."

Lucina leaned in, leveraging her slight height advantage to smirk down at Severa. "Says the one who complains about the easiest chore in the world. I wonder why you find a simple night-watch so… disagreeable."

Severa flushed as Lucina gave an airy lilt to the last word. "B-Because there's far better use for my ability than a watchdog! Give that job to Yarne or something, at least he keeps alert."

"And jumps at his own shadow." Lucina giggled, politely walking up to open the door for Severa. "After you, I'm quite eager to see if they have something I like."

Severa scowled and strode in, eyes scanning the wares critically. "Knowing you, you'll find something ridiculous and I'll have to stop you. Why can't you leave this to me?"

"Like I do the rest of my wardrobe?" Lucina queried as she stepped inside. "At least let me choose something. We've been wandering all day and I haven't even tried something on."

Severa waved off the shop owner as they came to help. "We're fine, thanks. The reason you haven't modeled is because everything you chose or wanted to try was gawds awful. I mean, what the hell were you thinking holding up a blouse with Tiki's face plastered on it?"

Lucina shrugged and wandered to a rack. "I want something that pops, you know? There was nothing like that back home, and I want to try some of it."

Severa hummed in consideration, but busied herself with the racks of clothes. Everything was quality at least, the sign of a good shop, and nothing looked poorly dyed or in bad condition. A few possibilities caught her eye, and she draped them over her arm before moving to another rack.

"Sev, there's changing rooms in the back!" Lucina called from another part of the room. "I think I've found a few possibilities. I'll meet you back there!"

Severa called an acknowledgement and kept browsing, critical eye discarding most of what she saw with few passing muster. She wasn't lying when she said they'd have the most beautiful gowns in the Shepherds, but there was... another reason.

They were going to shine at that opera, to make everyone look at them, not at the show. They were going to be the attraction this time. Like they always should be, no matter the occasion. Now if only she could convince Lucy to be a lovely swan over an ugly duckling.

Severa sighed and took the possibilities to the back, a trio of stalls the changing rooms. "Lucy, which one are you in?"

A bare arm rose out of the left-most stall. "Here! Hold on, the straps on this thing are giving me trouble."

Severa set her articles aside and pulled up a chair, sitting and tapping her chin a moment later. "Need any help?"

The arm waved off the offer. "No, I can get it. Just... sit there and tell me what you think when I get it on."

Severa shrugged and waited… and waited… and waited.

"Lucy are you sure-"

"Hold on, I've almost got it!" Lucina interrupted, a few seconds passing before the stall opened and Lucina stepped out. "Well?"

Severa blinked at the sight. The dress from the waist down was perfectly fine, a pretty satin blue that matched Lucina's hair and didn't show off any legs. Apparently Lucina had found some shoes too, nice black pumps. It was just…

Severa pointed to the blouse. "What in heaven's name is that?"

Lucina looked down and did a twirl, showing off the blouse. It was essentially a series of cloth bands that crisscrossed over Lucina's torso in a bid to show off assets that weren't there. "I think it's quite interesting. I mean, a blouse made of bands is cool right?"

Severa shook her head. "If you'd inherited your mother's knockers, sure, but that just looks like mummy wrappings on you. Next!"

Lucina gave her a sour look, but a look to a nearby mirror showed the bands sitting loosely on her chest. "…You don't have to be so crass about it."

"And I thought you valued my sharp tongue." Severa teased, only to regret it when Lucina gave her a look. "What?"

Lucina smirked and stepped back into the stall. "I can think of many reasons I value your tongue, but that is not one of them."

Severa steamed and hid her face in her hands, not willing to look at the stall now. Why did she let Lucina tease her like that? Everyone else would get a retort, but she just sat there and stewed in embarrassment.

…Two could play at this game.

Severa forced the blush from her cheeks and sat up, ready for whatever Lucina stepped out in next.

"How's this?"

She was not ready for Lucina to walk out in an oversized sundress covered with garish magenta polka-dots. "Naga almighty, what is that?!"

Lucina grabbed the skirt's edges and spread the fabric, showing off the dots. "I like it, it really pops! Says, 'look at me!' Positively adorable!"

Severa's face twisted in horror. "Like hell you're wearing that to the ball! Your mother would faint outright, and your father would scream!"

Lucina was too engrossed to notice the horrified look. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about this for the opera. Just a nice dress for a casual day about town. Look, the dots are actually little portraits of Naga!"

She almost skipped forward, Severa gulping as the dots showed the divine dragon's symbol. "Uh… yeah… are you really that smitten with it?"

Lucina smiled and nodded, clearly decided. "Yes, it's perfect for a day on the town. We can finally go out as regular girls, not as soldiers on break."

Severa was silent as Lucina giggled and twirled in the horrid dress, somehow enjoying the sight of it a bit more as Lucina almost glowed with joy. "…Fine, if you like it that much. We'll get you another one for the same occasion while we're here, but you still need a formal gown."

"As do you, but modeling's kind of fun." Lucina giggled before stepping back into the stall. "Hey, Sev, catch this for me!"

Severa jolted in place as the dress was thrown at her, somehow managing to catch the damn thing with minimum fumbling. She looked over it with a critical eye before heaving a mental groan. This thing's going to have an unfortunate laundry accident. Preferably with fire.

Storing both the thought and the abomination under her chair, Severa asked the next question. "How many are you trying?"

"About six." Lucina answered, Severa internally weeping at the next few eye-sores she was bound to walk out in. "I have… one more casual dress and the rest are gowns. I quite like this shop; they have a great selection."

Severa glanced over to her own selection and silently noted how many she had. "…Well, take your time. Don't be afraid to let me in if you need any help."

"You just want to see me in my smallclothes." Lucina teased through the door, knowing Severa was bound to blush. "But thank you for the offer. Now then…"

The stall opened and Lucina did her best elegant pose. "How's this?"

Severa indeed blushed crimson but was able to take in the dress with a clear mind. "…Not the worst, but it's not the best either. Let me see the others first."

Lucina glanced down and shrugged. It was a dark green mermaid-tail dress that showed off her shoulders, but in the light it kind of clashed with her hair. For once, they were both in agreement, at least on color. "So… is the design okay?"

"It's fine, but I don't think the skirt needs to flare quite that much." Severa observed before searching through her pile. "The green's not quite what I… hold on, here, try this."

She tossed the fabric and Lucina gave it a once over. "Blue? Sev, where'd you find this?"

Severa gestured to the front room. "Somewhere in there, and you look good in it. Dark blue's not something we see often even now, but I think it'll look nice on you."

Lucina gave Severa a sweet smile. "Thank you, Sev, that's very sweet of you. Hold on, let me try it."

She slipped back into the stall and Severa sat there with a smirk. It was always nice to get the appreciation she deserved, but even more so when Lucina gave her such genuine thanks. Now if that dress hung like she thought it would, that may be the winner.

A few minutes later, the stall opened, and Lucina stepped out, a light blush on her cheeks. "Um… Sev, are you sure this looks good?"

Severa's jaw hung, unable to answer. The dress was a midnight-blue gown that ran to Lucina's ankles, a length of cloth looping around her neck and down to her sternum. The loop had a ribbon of silk hanging off it that hung down her front and swished with the dress, the top magnificently showing off her strong shoulders and arms.

Severa felt herself drool.

Lucina flushed as Severa stared. "Um… Sev? Opinion please?"

Severa snapped out of it and wiped the corner of her mouth. "Uh… yeah, that looks great. The uh… blue really flatters your hair and… you look good ok?"

Lucina felt a shy smile rise on her lips. "Then I have my gown, it seems. Once again, your choice in fashion is impeccable. We'll have to find a good necklace for this, I don't feel comfortable with just the loop on my neck."

She turned and Severa drooled again, the dress almost backless and showing off Lucina's incredible… training results. Thankfully Lucina stepped back into the stall and closed the door, allowing Severa a brief reprieve to cool off. At least they'd found the gown for her, even if Lucina wanted to at least try on the others she'd picked out. Personally, Severa didn't expect they'd find a better one.

Especially if Lucina did her hair up…

Severa blushed and slapped her cheeks. "Get it together Sev, get it together! You're here to keep Lucy from picking anything else like that monstrosity. Then… uh, what after this?"

Apparently she'd said that last part louder than intended, Lucina answering through the stall door. "Considering your stolen funds, we'll be finding a jeweler for our… accessories and getting dinner. That should at least placate our sisters."

Severa scowled and cleared her throat. "Well, are you done with the next dress? I still think that last gown's the one."

Lucina stepped out again, a gentle smile on her lips this time. "Agreed… but I think I've found another."

Severa stared for a moment before sharing the smile. Lucina was in a simple white dress, laces crisscrossing along the sides holding the top up while a golden rope looped around her waist. The skirt had a pair of short slits in the hem that ran up to mid-calf, a perfect dress for a day out.

All while showing off those shoulders again. Lucina was proud of them.

"Perfect." Severa sighed, a slight bubble of annoyance in her chest. "…When did you start picking clothes that weren't utter disasters?"

Lucina giggled and twisted, making the skirt sway. "Even I learn eventually, Sev. It's all thanks to you I can rein in my… fondness for loud clothes."

She paused, seemed to consider something, before pointing to the pile of clothes. "I still think the first one is cuter though. It's just so very eye-catching and vibrant. This… not so much, even if it's comfortable."

"Comfort is far more important than being eye-catching!" Severa protested, desperately hoping she could convince Lucina to abandon the first one. "It's a day dress after all! You're supposed to be comfy!"

Lucina didn't look too sure but shrugged. "Alright, well, I'll take this one too. Should I try on a couple more gowns or…?"

Severa dove at the chance. "I think we're good with you! J-Just change back into your regular clothes so I can have my turn!"

Lucina gave a knowing smile and waved for Severa to stand up. "Mind helping me get some of the straps back in place? I always have a hard time getting the last belt."

Severa grumbled and stood, only for Lucina to step forward and peck her cheek. "…What?"

"You're so cute." Lucina giggled before pressing a longer kiss to Severa's cheek. "I just want you to know that. Thanks for taking me out today, I know your family wanted to make it an outing."

Severa flushed crimson and looked away. "W-Well, we haven't gotten too much… time together with all that's been going on. I just thought it'd be nice, so you'd better appreciate it!"

Lucina leaned in close, voice a whisper in Severa's ear. "Oh, I appreciate it. And I'll show you just how much later."

She pulled back, cheerfully noting Severa's knees a-shaking. "Now then! It's your turn to try things on, chop-chop!"

Severa scowled and pushed Lucina away. "Geez, why are you such a tease with me? You're supposed to be the dork."

Lucina giggled again and returned to the stall. "Only when we're alone, Sev. Besides, as I said, it's so cute seeing you flustered, I can't help myself!"

"Gawds, you are a dork." Severa muttered as she grabbed a few dresses and stalked into the farthest stall from Lucina. "You're lucky I don't want to ruin that royal face!"

Lucina laughed at the threat. "Please, we both know it's my shoulders you want! Don't think I didn't choose strapless just because I liked it!"

"Stop flirting already and get changed!" Severa snapped, closing the door and taking off her shirt in one motion. "I need to show you up in something within the hour!"

Lucina laughed before they went quiet, Severa changing into her first choice while Lucina gathered her items. Lucina stepped out first, found the dress she'd thrown to Severa, and gathered her soon-to-be purchases on her lap. "Alright Sev, ready when you are!"

The stall door slammed open and Severa strutted out, assured she'd already found her gown. "Take a look at this princess! Won't find a better-looking girl in all the world!"

Lucina could tell it was a lovely gown, the front of the skirt stopping just shy of the knees while the back flowed to the ankles. The top hugged her torso and laces crisscrossing her chest tied the cloth together while thin straps held it all up. It was a vibrant rose-red that made Severa's silver hair sparkle.

There was just one problem…

"Isn't that the gown your mother wore to my father's birthday feast last year?"

Severa froze and looked down at the gown. "…Oh gawds, you're right! I'm turning into my mother!"

Lucina knew there was no worse fate in Severa's mind. "I mean it looks stunning on you, and there's no ribbon tying the middle like Cordelia's-"

Severa almost jumped back into the stall and slammed the door closed. A moment later, the gown was thrown over the door. "Get that thing away from me! I don't want to see it again!"

Lucina silently took the gown, trying not to laugh. Only Severa would throw the whole idea out the door just because it was something her mother once wore. Still had work to do on that front, even if Lucina was making progress.

A few minutes later, Severa opened the door and leaned out, gaze set in a glare. "You got rid of it, right?"

Lucina held out her hands, as if to embrace the clothes before her. "Do you see it?"

Severa kept her glare, but didn't see anything. "…Fine, but I better not see it after I'm done."

She opened the door and steeped out, playing with the hem. "I think this one's okay for a casual day at least, though I'm not too sure."

Lucina hummed in appreciation. It was a sun-dress, white with a blue ribbon tied around the waist. Severa turned and the skirt flared a bit, but not enough to rise farther than the knees while showing the laces holding it tight to her torso. "…It looks quite nice. Makes you look like a lovely fairy."

Severa scowled at her. "I'm not going for a fairy, but it's comfy at least. A day on the town, maybe, but that'd be it. Hold on, I have another."

She stepped back and closed the door as Lucina voiced a question. "Why the sudden interest in a casual dress? Are you trying to copy me for once?"

"And pick up your terrible fashion sense? As if." Severa scoffed as she tossed the dress over the door. "Keep hold of that one, I want an opinion on the next one before I decide."

Lucina hummed and folded the dress, a few minutes passing before Severa stepped out again. "Oh, I like that!"

Severa smirked and did a little twirl. The dress fell past her knees this time, the top far more modest with cloth rising over her chest and wrapping around her neck. There was no back, showing off her shoulder-blades, but was otherwise a modest, classy pick. And it was a light pink that looked lovely against her hair.

"If that's your reaction, I think it's mine!" Severa giggled as she matched Lucina's smile. "Now we can go out on the town and just be our stunning selves."

Lucina stood and gave it a closer look. "Pink looks really nice on you, brings out your hair without matching it too much. Though I thought you said we were getting dresses like this to be comfortable, not eye-catching?"

Severa froze, in the middle of posing for Lucina's sake. "Uh… it's really comfortable! And it'll draw all the eyes to me so no one bothers you!"

"Well you've certainly got my eye." Lucina answered honestly, though Severa swore there was another tease in her voice. "And you're considerate of me as always. If that's what you like, then I see no issue getting it."

Severa blushed and twisted in place, a bit shy. "I…I guess if it's good enough for you. We'll have everyone eating out of our hands on our next free day!"

This time she gave Lucina a sultry grin. "Though… maybe you'd prefer I eat out of something else?"

She fluttered her eyelashes innocently, reveling in Lucina's reddening cheeks. "Now who's cute?"

Lucina looked away and mumbled something, a slight glare appearing as Severa snickered at her. "You need not be so crass in your teases."

"As if anything else could get past your thick skull." Severa giggled before pecking the taller girl's jaw. "Now be a good girl and sit down, I've got a few gowns left."

Lucina pouted, intentionally setting Severa's heart racing before she sat down. Severa took a moment to stop staring at the adorable sight before stepping back into the stall and tossing the dress to Lucina. Some time passed, and several gowns that while lovely weren't right, before Severa stepped out in the one.

"Wow… absolutely gorgeous." Lucina breathed as Severa stepped out one more time. "I…I think that's the winner, Sev."

Severa put a hand on her hip and gave herself a once over. It was a black gown that ran all the way to her ankles, a pair of matching heels she'd found with the dress on her feet. There was a slit in the side that ran up to her knee, the top high necked with no sleeves and a single strap over the shoulder.

"You think so?" She asked after a twirl, the back in place with slight cutouts to show her shoulder blades. "I kinda… feel like this is too formal."

Lucina disagreed. "You look stunning, Sev! You could walk out in that right now and people would throw themselves at you! And besides, it's an opera, if anything my gown's not formal enough!"

Severa played with her hair, trying to hide her blush behind a scowl. "I mean… sure, I guess… do I really look that nice?"

Lucina internally sighed at Severa's insecurity. "You outshine the sun, Sev. And I mean every cheesy word of it when I say that."

Severa couldn't help a fond giggle as she relaxed a bit. "Thanks… I guess. Gawds, you're such a dork sometimes."

"But I'm your dork as much as you're my sourpuss." Lucina said without a hint of shame. "So is that the one?"

Severa's cheeks attempted to match her mother's hair. "…Yeah, I guess. If it's as good as you say, we'll knock Inigo dead on sight."

Lucina stood and walked up to Severa, sweet smile returning. "And you'll be the loveliest date I'll ever have. I just want to know, do you like it Sev?"

Severa looked to Lucina's eyes, the heels enough of a boost to put them on-level. Then, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. It did look really nice, and the fabric felt divine. Not to mention it had been easy… to slip… into.

Curiously, Severa leaned her leg forward, the bare skin sliding out of the slit as she put her foot out. Her eyes caught Lucina's gaze shoot to the leg and Severa had her answer. "Alright, I'll take it. We'll knock 'em dead at the opera!"

Lucina chuckled and gave a cheer of her own. Severa went back to the stall and changed into her normal clothes before they gathered their desired items and walked up to the counter.

Then they heard the price.

"Dad's gonna kill me." Severa muttered as they left, her purse of funds much lighter than when they entered. "I mean… wow."

Lucina chuckled, their purchases in carefully wrapped parcels she'd taken charge of. "You, being money conscious? Was it not just yesterday that you went shopping with Laurent for new supplies and brought back enough peaches to feed three armies?"

Severa scowled at the ground. "Why do you think I had to borrow the purse? After we get the accessories, we'll be really limited for food."

Lucina looked down the bustling streets with a smile, lamps slowly being lit as the sunset greeted them in all it's vibrancy. "Sev… so long as I'm with you, I'd be happy eating onions straight out of the ground."

Severa blushed but scowled at her. "That's… sweet, but ew. Don't be like Cynthia or your dad and eat things raw like that."

"I solemnly swear that I have never eaten an orange with the peel still on." Lucina laughed, enjoying the relaxed air to its fullest. "But what were you thinking for accessories, if I might ask?"

Severa shrugged and pointed to a sign that said 'Artisan's Circle'. "Don't know yet, need to browse. I solemnly swear no impulse buys, only what goes good with the gowns."

Lucina didn't believe her. "We'll see. Come on, maybe we'll get lucky at the first stall."

"My naïve girl." Severa sighed as she led them past the stalls at the entrance. "You never go for the first few. They use the convenience of their location to gouge you when equally good stuff can be found for a lot less in the back."

Lucina just smiled as Severa explained to her how to find the best deal. She could tell that her companion was sorely tempted by what they were seeing, but that Severa didn't want her to get swindled. That was so sweet; it was hard not to give her a kiss right there.

"Here's a good place to start!" Severa declared when they reached a stall towards the back of the circle. The owner merely smiled and gestured to their wares, inviting them to browse. Severa did so immediately, Lucina preferring to take her time.

Doing so let her find the first possibility. "Sev, how about this? I think it'd look nice against the dress and bring out your eyes."

Severa put down a bracelet she was examining to look at whatever caught Lucina's eye. "What is it?"

Lucina grabbed the item and held it up for judgement. "It's this bracelet. See, it's nice and thin, the silver's great against your hair, and there's a ruby in the center that would really complement your eyes. What do you think?"

Severa gulped after getting a good look at it. "Uh, Lucy… that's a choker."

Lucina didn't understand. "A choker? What's that?"

Severa sighed and looked to the owner. "Can I… try it on? Just to show her what it's supposed to be?"

The owner nodded and Severa took the band from Lucina. Much to the princess's surprise, Severa clipped the band open and placed it around her throat before closing it. "This is what it is. It's… a really close-fitting necklace."

Lucina felt something stir in her at the sight of Severa with the choker on. "…I still think it would be lovely. You've got such a pretty neck, the choker's much better than a regular necklace and that ruby really shines."

Severa played with the band of silver, still not sure. "I mean… sure, it looks nice, but would it go well with my gown?"

"I think it would be fabulous." Lucina gushed, suddenly eager to get Severa to buy it. "Now if I could just find something to match…"

The owner cleared their throat and gestured to another part of their stall. Lucina followed the gesture to find a pair of earrings worked with what she hoped were pink pearls. They were made of gold, though…

"Give these a try." Lucina eventually said, caving. "Just hold them up and we'll see if they match."

Severa took the earrings and gasped "Gawds, these are pearls! Lucy are you sure?!"

Lucina nodded, a big grin on her lips. "Of course! Sev, you've been beside me for so long, I want only the best for you!"

Severa gaped before holding one up to her ear. "…Well, how does it look?"

Lucina liked how the slight glint of gold made Severa's hair shine and the prick of pink from the pearl made her eyes even more… alluring. "I think that looks fantastic! You'll be the belle of the ball!"

Severa couldn't help but smile at Lucina and took off the choker. "Well… the gown came with those gloves, so I guess this is enough for now. Your turn, and I'll spare no expense after giving me this gift."

Lucina was silently glad Severa caved to her decisions so quickly, but swiftly found herself trying on and comparing a dizzying array of jewelry and gems as Severa tried to find things that were just right.

"Oh, this is nice!" Severa gushed as she held up a necklace, the gold chain ending in a small falcon with a bright sapphire clutched in its talons. "This looks really good with your Brand and really brightens the outfit; it even sits right in that loop!" She turned to the owner. "Hey, do you have any others with this kind of stone?"

The owner gladly pointed to a bracelet and earrings, Severa swiping them to hold up to Lucina. "Hold still!"

Lucina gave a sardonic smile as Severa gave her a once over with the new accessories. "…Okay, we'll go with gold for the earrings, but no stones. They'll clash with your necklace and draw the gaze away from your eyes. The bracelet's cute, but I want a bit more 'pop' on it than just blue."

She scoured the stand for new earrings after handing the originals back to the owner. "…There!"

She grabbed a pair of short gold earrings, the metal worked into Naga's symbol. "These will make your hair freaking sparkle while the necklace brings out your eyes! Man I'm good at this!"

Lucina chuckled and gestured to a bracelet. "Indeed you are, but what about that bracelet? I think it has the pop that you mentioned."

Severa handed the earrings and necklace to her before looking at the bracelet. "…Okay, I can see that a bit. Try it on."

Lucina grabbed the bracelet and slid it up her arm. It was gold, like the rest of her accessories, but it had small beads of red and blue worked into it in a pretty pattern. "What do you think?"

Severa had a feeling there was more to that question than Lucina let on. "I… think it looks good. The red pops compared to all the blue while the blue beads keep it from being too glaring. Who are you and what have you done with Lucy? You've been making good fashion choices today."

Lucina shook her head with a chuckle. "As I said, I've been learning, and from one of the best at that. We should really wrap up though, it's almost dark."

Severa finally noticed that dusk had settled and the street-lamps were lit. "Sweet Naga, it's late! Uh, Lucy, I'll pay for everything, you head to the crossroad and start searching for somewhere to eat!"

Lucina smiled, leaned in to peck Severa's forehead, and left after thanking the owner. Severa waited until she was both out of sight and earshot before leaning into whisper to the owner. "Everything she just said, obviously, but I need some advice on something else."

The owner nodded and Severa was soon skipping away from the stall, joyful as could be. At least until she realized just how light the purse was now. Then she stopped skipping and dragged herself up to the chipper Lucina. "Oh, there you are!"

She pretended not to notice Severa's sullen mood. "I found a stand a few minutes from here selling beef-stew in bread bowls. It smells divine."

Severa silently lamented having to ask the next question. "How much?"

"Four copper." Lucina answered; sure it was within their remaining budget. "It's a good-sized loaf so we can each have a good meal."

Severa drooped further and stopped Lucina. The princess turned with a frown, only to be met with four coppers. "Is… that all we have?"

Severa nodded, internally crying yet proud of their shopping trip. "Yeah… you go ahead and get the bowl; I'll get something back at camp."

Lucina gave Severa a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Sev, it's alright. I had a wonderful time, and we haven't gotten to be excited over such things in so very long. Just wait right here and I'll be right back."

Lucina gave Severa another peck to her forehead before taking off, her love sitting there with a blazing blush. It was one thing to be reassured like that, but now Lucina was being gallant again. It was so utterly charming and frustrating at the same time; Severa couldn't get enough of it.

The weight in her shirt pocket made itself known, but she did her best to shove the thought away. Not now; it wasn't the right time. Too many people milling around, for one thing, and they still had to weather the storm that was their sisters.

Not to mention the trouble she'd be in after spending all that gold.

"Sev, I'm back!"

Severa blinked and tilted her head like a confused chick as Lucina ran up to her, two wrapped packages in hand. "…That was fast."

"I convinced them to split a loaf and fill the halves with meat and cheese." Lucina explained as she handed Severa a package. "It's not a stew in a bread bowl, but I think a good sandwich is right up our alley."

Severa took the package with a frown. "Thanks… I guess. Always the gallant type, aren't you?"

"I can't always have you be the knight-in-shining armor, now can I?" Lucina giggled under her breath. "Please, sit and eat with me. It's a lovely night and I think we deserve a break."

Severa didn't protest as Lucina led them to a bench, their purchases at their feet and sandwiches in hand. Lucina unwrapped the morsel and sighed at the delicious smell, a small bite making her smile. "Oh yeah… that's the good stuff."

Severa took a bite of her own, still down. "It's… okay. I still think you should've just gotten the bowl."

"And missed out on sharing a meal with you like when we were little?" Lucina asked, genuine confusion in her voice. "Did… you not want to share one?"

Severa shook her head. "No, I just… you know I hate being a burden on people, and it's my own damn fault for running out of funds on a bunch of other things. You should be having, like, a steak or something."

"I kind of am." Lucina noted as she took a bite of her sandwich. "But I want to share a meal with you. It's been a fun time today, and I wanted to end it on a good note. After all, when's the last time we could go about town worrying about dresses?"

Severa silently conceded the point and leaned back. "Alright, you win. Geez, playing the sap card twice in one day? What's up with you?"

"I don't like seeing you sad." Lucina answered with all the sincerity she could muster. "I never have, ever since we first met so long ago. It… always hurt me before we came to the past that I could rarely make you smile, and only if Morgan was there."

She reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Severa's ear. "I mean… how could I ever call myself a lover if I couldn't make you smile? Every one you've given to me ever since we reunited has been a treasure, and I'm already rich beyond measure after today."

"Oh gawds, you are so sappy!" Severa groaned, hiding her face behind her sandwich. "Naga above, who teaches you these saccharine lines?!"

Lucina laughed and took another bite. "Your sister! She knows just what works on you. I mean every bit, and you know it."

Severa groaned again and took a large bite, voice muffled around the morsel. "Well… you're my dork… so I guess I can forgive you…"

Lucina leaned in to kiss Severa's ear, knowing it was ticklish. "Truly, my heart is mended from its ache at those words, oh brave knight."

Severa scowled as Lucina tried to make her laugh. "Stop it already, you'll sound like Owain at this rate!"

Lucina chuckled and pulled back. "If sounding like him makes your day a little brighter, I'll do it."

Severa kept eating, but Lucina smiled as her love scooted close enough to lean on her shoulder. They ate in comfortable silence until they were done, Severa the first to speak. "Thank you for going with me today. It was fun."

Lucina tilted her cheek to rest on the crown of Severa's head. "It was a lot of fun for me too; thanks for inviting me. You know… it was almost a date."

"It'll be a proper one at the opera." Severa muttered, turning her head to look at Lucina. "You... don't mind having me as your plus one right?"

Lucina turned and kissed Severa flush on the lips, drinking her in and assuaging her worries at the same time. Once she pulled back, her answer came. "I would have no one else, my dear Severa. You'll be radiant as always."

Severa kissed her back, enjoying their moment before pulling away with a smirk. "And you'll be my own personal angel. Aren't we a lucky pair?"

"Humble, too." Lucina laughed, one more kiss shared before they stood and grabbed their purchases. "Now… how are we going to explain both our late arrival and lack of funds?"

Severa had an idea.

"We're not pretending to get mugged; we can't hide these fast enough."

Severa didn't have an idea.

-One Week Later, Opera House-

In the end, Severa got chewed out by her parents, by her sister, and by Chrom for not only taking funds without permission but using all of them. Only Lucina's defense and the items they bought got her out of being banned from the opera itself, but she ended up with stable duty for the next month.

In the end, she didn't care, as the week leading up to the opera was quite boring. Stable duty kept her busy until the day of the show, upon which she was thankfully excused in order to get ready for the event.

She bathed, got her gown and gloves laundered overnight, and made sure her jewelry shined before sitting down in front of a mirror in her shift, her mother and sister acting as stylists.

"Are… you sure you want such an elaborate style?" Cordelia asked her eldest, staring at the sketch she'd been handed when Severa sat down. "I may need to grab Cherche for this."

Morgan agreed. "Yeah, I mean most everyone's doing a braid or bun! Even mother's going for that coiled braid and I'm getting it put in a bun. Why… this?"

Severa kept her gaze on the mirror, determined as she let her hair down in front of her family for the first time in ages. "Because… I plan to do something big tonight, and it's my first real date with Lucina in years. I want to make this special."

Cordelia felt pride bloom as she saw Severa's determined gaze. "…Alright then, just be ready. Something this elaborate is going to take a few hours, and we'll need to get your gown on before we get to the delicate steps. Morgan, can you start curling her hair while I grab Cherche?"

Morgan nodded and started her work, Severa slowly drifting away as she thought through what she needed to do. They'd all been granted box seats for the opera, the Shepherds taking up an entire wall by themselves. Chrom and Sumia would be seated, much to their chagrin, with the dynast, but Lucina would be free.

It was just a matter of getting her away from the seat and to a suitable area…

Plans of attack filled her head as Cherche arrived, Severa subconsciously following their directions. She never even noticed getting put into her gown or the gloves going on, let alone their move out of the camp and to the opera house. Based on foggy recollections, they'd hidden her from sight until they got to an unused room.

It wasn't until Cordelia said 'done!' that Severa snapped out of her daze. "Huh, what?"

"We're done, at long last." Cordelia laughed, standing in front of her daughter and dressed in a blazing red-orange gown. "That took hours, but it looks amazing. Cherche does good work on details."

Morgan bound in, hair tied into a tight bun and a yellow gown hugging her frame. "Yeah, it's so cool! Let's get those jewels you bought on and we're good to go!"

"Right on time no less." Cherche chuckled as she leaned into view, placing the choker around Severa's neck. "Show starts in thirty minutes, but there's enough time for you to show off your splendor."

Severa blinked a few times, Cherche's chiffon braid making her look so elegant. "Am… I that amazing to look at?"

"Take a look for yourself." Cordelia giggled, holding up a hand-mirror for Severa. "I think you're gorgeous."

Severa gaped at the mirror, amazed that it had worked. They'd gotten her hair parted on the left, leaving a nice comb-over while the rest had been tied and pinned into what looked like a blooming flower that sat elegantly on the left side of her head, the rest running down over her right shoulder in a cascade of silver curls.

"Um… wow… can I move?"

"Yes, I made sure of that." Morgan laughed, a pin appearing in hand. "These puppies can hold anything in place so long as you don't go sprinting. Perfect for a show and after-party."

Severa took one more look in the mirror as Cordelia put on the earrings. "…Thank you, all of you. This was… uh…"

"Go knock her dead." Cordelia whispered, a bright smile on her lips. "She's been waiting in the foyer for you."

Severa nodded and stood, silently grateful her elaborate hair didn't fall over at the slightest twitch. She shared a nervous smile with her 'team' before leading the way out of the room and into a hall. The foyer was at the end, but even from here, she could see a crowd milling around the center.

"That's where she'd be." She muttered before striding down the hall, steps growing sure the longer her hair stayed in place. Once she made the hall, light sparkled off her jewelry and hair, the crowd parting for her in storm of whispers and gasps.

It was at the center she found Lucina, radiant in the gown she'd bought. The accessories did exactly what Severa thought they would, making the otherwise dark fabric and hair shine while Lucina's eyes sparkled.

"Severa!" Lucina gasped, suddenly feeling underwhelming at the sight of her. "Naga, how long did that take?"

Severa smirked and let her leg slide through the slit, eyes glittering like the ruby at her throat. "A long time, Lucy. You like?"

"You look like a vampire princess." Lucina said dumbly, mind fumbling to catch up. "It's… gorgeous, damn."

Severa felt herself puff in pride. She'd rendered Lucina dumbstruck. "Well, this vampire's ready for a show. Besides, the side-bun looks fantastic. You're effortlessly royal, as always."

She offered her hand and Lucina took it, the pair setting off for the stairs as the other Shepherds made a path. Severa silently appreciated it, though she had to wonder if anyone had guessed her plan for tonight.

"I'm amazed at how beautiful you are." Lucina whispered to her, smiling as Severa blushed. "All that effort just for tonight? You really shouldn't have."

Severa was able to put on a smirk and peck Lucina's cheek. "Only the best for you, no substitutes. Though… I can't help but feel this show's going to be kind of boring."

"I think it'll be lovely." Lucina countered while completely missing the hint. "We've never had to take in a show like this, let alone one from Valm. Let's enjoy the night."

Severa scowled internally, waiting until they were around the corner before dragging Lucina into another hall. "Still can't take a hint, can you?"

Lucina blinked at the sudden kidnapping, looking around to find the hall dark with only the moon for illumination. "…What? Sev, what are we doing over here? The show's going to start soon!"

"All that teasing last week, and she's still dense as a brick." Severa muttered, apparently talking to herself. "I get three people to help me with my hair and make the biggest hint I can, and she still doesn't get it! Three years of dating and a lifetime of feelings and she still doesn't get it!"

Lucina was starting to get worried. "Sev, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

Severa took a deep breath before patting down her dress. "Gawds, where is it. I told Morgan to put it… aha!"

She pulled something out of her dress's front. "Don't ask why Morgan put it there, you know how she is."

Lucina couldn't see what it was. "Sev… just give me an answer please. What's going on?"

Severa muttered a few choice words about 'romantic' and 'made of brick' before she started hitting her forehead repeatedly. "Confidence, damn you, Severa, confidence! Remember what Dad said, ten seconds of courage!"

Lucina watched in growing worry as Severa repeated 'ten seconds' several times. Then, to her shock, Severa took a deep breath and fell to one knew while taking her hand. "Lucina, before I run off like the coward I am, answer me this.

"Will you marry me?"

Light finally caught the item Severa held and Lucina gasped. It was a ring, the golden band set with white stones and with gems flanking a central blue diamond. "…Really? Is… is this real?"

"If my heart pounding in my throat means anything, yes." Severa snarked, falling back on her tried and true defense. "I know it's sudden, but I'm about to run off in tears I'm so nervous."

Lucina appreciated the honesty, even as shock delayed her response. "It's just… Sev, me? Surely there's… other people…"

"I would never want anyone else." Severa answered, her words ironclad truth. "Do you really think I would? After everything we've been through, everything that's happened? Of course, it's you, Lucina!"

Lucina hiccupped as her heart sped, shakily reaching out to close her hand over the ring. "Severa… oh, yes, oh so very much yes. It would be my greatest honor to be your wife."

Severa almost leapt to embrace Lucina, lips slamming into her now fiancée with desperate abandon. Lucina returned the kiss with equal passion, holding her lover close yet somehow staying mindful enough to be careful with Severa's immaculate hair.

Once they separated for air, Lucina tried to speak. "Sev-"

Severa immediately pulled her in for another kiss. Lucina tried to speak once more after pulling away, only to be kissed again with equal fury. This repeated several times before Lucina finally got a word in. "Sev!"

Severa paused, half-ready to kiss Lucina again. "…What?"

"I didn't get to finish." Lucina panted, out of breath from the make-out session. "It would be my greatest honor to be your wife. It's just…"

Severa felt sick dread settle in her stomach as Lucina gave her an unsure look. "..What?!

Lucina sighed and shook her head. "I'm not a vampire princess. You're gonna have to bite me first."

The smack could be heard in the theater.

"YOU BIG DORK!"

Lucina's laughter soon followed, Severa joining in begrudgingly as joy overrode her intense annoyance.

Theirs would be a happy marriage, all knew it.


End file.
